


A wicked case of the flu

by thewolfatmydoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Come Eating, Cursed Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True love curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatmydoor/pseuds/thewolfatmydoor
Summary: What should have been a simple salt and burn ended up being a Witch and Dean ends up getting cursed. Can true love save the day or is Dean doomed to spend the remainder of his life with this damned magical flu?





	A wicked case of the flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The one and only Jasmin.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+one+and+only+Jasmin.).

> Here ya go Jasmin. I am so sorry it took me so damn long to write this. I hope it was worth the wait though.

Cas had been staring at his phone for the better part of two hours now. It shouldn’t have taken this long for Dean to get back to him. It was supposed to have been a simple salt and burn which is why Cas was still at the bunker. Dean had been adamant that he could handle it by himself.  
  
**_“Besides, somebody needs to be here when Jack gets back and I don’t think Sam is gonna make it home in time to be here. I’ll be fine Cas. Promise.”_**_  
  
_Well, this would be the last time that Cas trusted one of Deans so called promises. If he wasn’t already dead Cas might just smite him himself. Sam had arrived home half an hour before Jack had and they were both fine. If only Dean hadn’t been so stubborn Cas could have been there to help him out when the case went south, which it obviously had.  
  
He picked his phone up to call Dean again when it suddenly started to ring. He dropped it in surprise, cursing when it bounced off the table and onto the floor.  
  
Scrabbling to pick it up he managed to answer before the call went to his voicemail.  
  
“Cas...”   
  
Cas listened as a wet, rattling cough sounded through the speaker, “Dean? Are you alright?”  
  
Another cough followed by wheezy breaths sounded out.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“I’m o-okay… ju-just go… got whammied wi… a spell.” Dean’s speech was broken by his coughing and Cas could hear him trying to suck in air like it was going out of fashion.  
  
“Can y-you come… can you come a…and get me Cas?”  
  
“Of course Dean. Where are you?”  
  
“F-fin aand Feather Lodge… just o-outside of G-Glen Elder S-state Park.” Another hacking cough tore through Dean.  
  
“I’m on my way.”  
  
Cas ended the call dropping his phone on the table, a rustling of wings, and a whoosh of air later and he was gone from the bunker.  
  
**********  
  
**_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_**  
  
“Castiel? Would you like to….” Jack trailed off as he walked into the library, he spun around looking for Cas.  
  
“CAS?” Jack shouted as he moved to look through the stacks, “ARE YOU HERE?”  
  
Unable to find Castiel he called out for Sam instead.  
  
“What’s wrong Jack?” Sam asked as he came rushing into the library.  
  
“I can’t find Castiel. I wanted to ask him if he would like to watch a documentary whilst we wait for Dean to get home but he isn’t here. I shouted for him. Maybe he is somewhere else in the bunker?”  
  
“He could be. Come on I’ll help you look for him.”  
  
They split up to look through the bunker and ten minutes later they were both back in the library with no sign of Cas anywhere.  
  
“I’ll try phoning him. He can’t have gone far Jack.”  
  
“He left his phone behind Sam. Maybe he went outside for some air?”  
  
Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Hmm, maybe. Only one way to find out I guess. I’ll go check outside. Just hold tight, we’ll fin…”  
  
Both Sam and Jack jumped as the door to the bunker bounced open. Sam had his gun out and was silently manoeuvring into a better position to disable any threats entering the bunker when Cas called out.  
  
“SAM?”  
  
Sam quickly moved into the War Room, “Cas? Is everything alright?”  
  
Cas stood at the top of the stairs peering over the railings, “No, not really. Dean, well, he…”  
  
“What’s happened to Dean Cas? Where is he?”  
  
“He is outside in Baby. He got hit with a spell and it seems to have given him some kind of magically enhanced flu,” Cas raised his hands in frustration, and then dropped them back onto the railings, “I don’t think it would be wise for either you or Jack to come into contact with him until we can find a cure, or till the curse has run its course.”  
  
“Can’t you heal him?”  
  
“Do you not think I have tried to heal him Sam?” Cas asked testily.  
  
“Sorry Cas. Of course you have. I don’t know why I said that. So, what do we do?”  
  
A grimace passed over Cas’ face so quickly that had Sam not been diligently watching him he wouldn’t have noticed it, “You’re going to say we can’t be here aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m sorry Sam. I don’t know whether it is contagious and I can’t risk exposing either you or Jack to it, especially considering we don’t know how bad it is going to get.”  
  
“But you’re fine Castiel. Surely I would be fine as well?” Jack had joined Sam, both of them looking up at Cas.  
  
“I don’t know Jack. You could be susceptible and I am not willing to risk either of you.”  
  
“It’s fine Cas,” Sam held his hands up placatingly, “we can get outta here for a few days. I can call Rowena, see if she would be able to help.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea Sam, thank you.”  
  
“No worries. Just, I don’t know, give us five minutes to grab some gear and we’ll head out. I’ll call you when we get to a motel or something,” he smiled up at Cas before turning to Jack, “come on Jack. The sooner we get to Rowena’s the sooner we can find a cure.”  
  
“Ok Sam. If you are sure we shouldn’t stay?”  
  
“I’m sure Jack. Cas can look after Dean, and he’s right, no point in risking us all getting ill. Anyway, it’ll be an adventure.” Sam reached out and ruffled Jacks hair.  
  
Jack beamed at Sam before shouting up to Cas, “Bye Castiel. Say hello to Dean for me.” He turned and followed Sam back to the bedrooms and ten minutes later they were on the road heading out of Lebanon.  
  
**********  
  
The door to Baby creaked open and it was all Dean could do to crack an eyelid open and watch as Cas ducked his head into Deans limited vision.  
  
“They’re gone. Sam said they would head to Rowena’s and see if she had any idea on a possible cure for you.”  
  
Dean coughed, his body folding in half with the force of it.  
  
“Let’s get you inside Dean. Come on, out you get.” Cas held his hands out to steady Dean as he stepped out of the Impala, propping him up as he closed her door carefully, “Are you ok to walk?”  
  
“God yes Cas, I’m fine. See…” Dean took one and a half steps towards the bunker door, well that had been the plan at least, instead he found himself with his nose almost brushing the dirt.   
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind. Cas hauled him up into a standing position and slowly removed his arms. Dean listed dangerously to the side and Cas sighed before mumbling to himself about Dean being a stubborn idiot. If Dean had had any strength left he would definitely have taken offense at that, but as it was he had to agree with Cas.  
  
The next thing he knew he had been swept off the ground, he flung his arm around Cas’ shoulder in fear for his life but he needn’t have worried, he knew how strong Cas was. Carrying Dean bridal style into the bunker wouldn’t even cause him to break into a sweat. Dean however, well he wasn’t sure he would ever recover from the blush that rapidly spread across his body. He only hoped the fever covered it.  
  
**********  
  
Cas made his way inside and he traversed the corridors of the bunker the best he could whilst carrying a 6 foot plus man in his arms. Finally he reached Dean’s room and shoved the door open being careful not to jostle his precious cargo too much. He laid Dean down on his bed and was relieved to see that the grace he had been channelling into Dean as he carried him had lulled him to sleep.  
  
He carefully removed Dean’s boots and then wrapped a blanket around him. He glanced back at Dean as he left the room, pulling the door to but not closed.   
  
He puttered around the bunker for a while, he spent some time in the library trawling through the books they had there but couldn’t find anything of use. He wandered into the kitchen and straight back out again, it was a lonely room without his family in it. He opened and closed the door to his own bedroom before sighing deeply and crossing the hall to Dean’s room. He slipped quietly inside and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. At least he could keep an eye on Dean in here.  
  
Although Cas didn’t need to sleep, being able to relax and get some well-deserved rest was a major bonus of living in the bunker. At some point during his vigil in Dean’s room he must have slipped into a deep meditative state which he was shocked out of upon hearing pained whimpering from the vicinity of Dean’s bed.   
He jumped out of the chair and rushed to Dean’s side, unsure of what to do once he reached Dean he tentatively placed his hand on Deans left shoulder. Dean visibly relaxed and the whimpering quietened, still Cas allowed a small amount of his grace to filter through to Dean in the hopes that it would help.  
  
He spent a few moments silently watching the hunter sleep. It was a joy to have this quiet time with Dean. It wasn’t something that Dean liked to allow on a regular basis, especially when it was more than just the two of them.  
  
Cas knew that his relationship with Dean was a very different animal to the relationship that either of them shared with, say Sam, for example. It had occurred to him over the many years that he had known the brothers that yes he was a brother to Sam, but the lines between himself and Dean were too blurry to be simply brothers. The lines had been blurry for far too long and since Jack became part of the family the blurriness had only gotten worse. They had become, without any fanfare, a unit. A unit he would gladly acknowledge if only he felt Dean would be willing to do the same.   
They never spoke of what they meant to each other but Cas wasn’t blind, of course he still had trouble with some human customs, after all humans were incredibly confusing and contradictory creatures, but he hadn’t missed the way Sam would roll his eyes, or clear his throat, or vacate the room, whenever he and Dean were being particularly oblivious to everyone else, and he definitely hadn’t failed to notice the questioning looks that Jack would send their way. He just wasn’t sure whether Dean had noticed it or not.   
  
Sighing deeply Cas removed his hand from Deans shoulder and gently stroked the sweaty hair away from his forehead. Dean hummed contentedly in his sleep and moved as though to nuzzle into Cas’ hand. Cas ran his fingers through Deans hair once more before removing his hand fully. Once Dean had settled down and seemed to be sleeping soundly again Cas returned to the chair he had commandeered. He contemplated calling Sam but decided against it. He didn’t want to disturb him if he was driving, and he knew that Sam would contact him as soon as he was able.  
With nothing else to do he settled back down, allowing his mind to drift he eventually reached the meditative state he had been in before tending to Dean.  
  
He was jolted awake a few hours later by his phone ringing. He quickly answered the call and slipped out of Dean’s room so he didn’t disturb his friends rest.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
_“Hey Cas, how’s he doing?”  
  
_“He has been asleep since you left,” Cas moved his phone in front of his face to see the time, “so around five hours. He seems to be the same as when I brought him home.”  
  
_“But he isn’t any worse?”  
  
_“Not that I can tell. I will be able to assess him better when he is awake though. Did you make it to Rowena’s?”  
  
_“Yeh, we made it. She is researching…”  
  
“Under duress I might add.” _Cas heard Rowena’s voice as she shouted over Sam.  
  
_“As I said, she is very kindly researching for possible cures. When Dean’s awake will you ring me Cas? It might help us more if we knew what the Witch had said to him.”  
  
_“Of course Sam. I will call you as soon as he wakes. Goodbye.” Cas ended the call and stood in the hallway for a moment listening for any signs of having woken Dean up, when he heard nothing he made his way to the kitchen once again. Coffee sounded like a good idea at that moment in time. He brewed a new pot and was on his third cup when he heard Dean call out for him.  
  
He ran through the hallways to Dean’s room. Barrelling through the door he took in the state of his friend. Dean was perched on the side of the bed, doubled over with coughs racking his body.   
He slid to his knees, coming to a stop in front of Dean, reaching up he gently placed his hand against Dean’s forehead again. His skin was burning up and Cas allowed his grace to flow into Dean unrestricted. It took a few minutes but eventually the coughing subsided and Dean’s temperature started to lower. Unwilling to let go of Dean and stop the flow of grace, but well aware he was now cradling Deans face, he lowered his hand to Deans knee where it remained till Dean was able to speak without coughing.  
  
**********  
  
God it felt good having Cas’ hand on his face. It was like a cooling balm to his overheated skin. He had to fight to stop the whimper that he almost let out when Cas eventually removed his hand from his face. He would give almost anything to have Cas caress his face like that again, but even in his fever induced delirious state he knew that that would be asking too much of his friend. Because at the end of the day that is all he would ever be to Cas. A friend. A best friend yes. A brother yes. But nothing more. Cas was an Angel of the freaking Lord, and even though God had turned out to be just another deadbeat Dad, it didn’t make Cas any less amazing. He was worth so much more than Dean could ever hope to give him. So he kept his feelings on lock down. He was good at bottling things up, a lifetime of practice under his belt. But right now, with a magical fever running through his veins he was finding it hard to keep that side of himself in check.  
  
“Dean? Are you ok?”  
  
Cas was peering up at him from where he had landed, situated between Deans legs, and oh how Dean has imagined this so many times. He lifted his hands but before they could reach Cas and run through his wild hair he aborted the motion, instead he placed them gently on top of Cas’ own hands resting on his knees.  
  
He gulped drily and it hurt, “Water,” was all he managed to croak out.  
  
Cas squeezed his knees, and used them to leverage himself off the floor, “I’ll go and get you some, wait here.”  
  
Dean does whimper this time, the chill he feels when Cas has removed himself from Deans personal space reaches through him and claws into his bones. He shivers violently. Cas reaches behind him, and it is all Dean can do to not fist his hands in Cas’ shirt. He has stopped breathing, he is sure of it. He suddenly feels the blanket being pulled up and over his shoulders, and he lets out a shuddering gasp as Cas wraps it around his shivering frame.  
  
“I’ll be right back Dean.”  
  
Dean watches blearily as Cas walks away from him, he knows that Cas isn’t abandoning him, that he will be back in no time at all, but that doesn’t stop his mind from spiralling. He doesn’t want Cas to leave, he needs him here. He is almost considering trying to stand so he can go and find Cas, when Cas walks back into his room. Dean can’t stop the sob of relief at seeing Cas. Dammit, this curse has really done a number on him.  
  
“Hey, shhhhh, Dean. It’s ok. What’s wrong?”  
  
Cas sits down on his bed next to him and Dean grabs hold of his shirt, he buries his face in Cas’ chest, “Y-you le-left me” he chokes out.  
  
“I went for water Dean. I would never leave you.”  
  
He feels Cas hook his finger under his chin, he doesn’t want to look at Cas and he struggles against the force but ultimately Cas is stronger and his head tilts up reluctantly. Cas’ blue eyes, clouded with worry search his face and Dean can feel his cheeks heat up under Cas’ gaze.  
  
“I would never leave you,” Cas repeats, and Dean nods slowly, “Here, drink this. I brought you some Tylenol too. It probably won’t help, but it is worth a shot.”  
  
Dean accepted the water and medicine from Cas and once he had taken it he turned back to Cas, “S-sorry about…” shrugging his shoulders he trailed off.  
  
“It is fine Dean. You have nothing to apologise for. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Better now, now you’re here. Thank you Cas.”  
  
“Dean,” Cas sighed, “you don’t have to thank me.”  
  
“I do Cas. I’m grateful that you are here with me.”  
  
Cas smiled, small and fond, and Dean thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, he breathed in a ragged breath and coughed a little.  
  
Cas reached out towards him and gently placed his hand on Deans back, rubbing it slowly he said, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else Dean.”  
  
The gravitas of Cas’ words wasn’t lost on Dean, but deep down he knew it didn’t mean what he wanted it to mean so he let it go.  
  
“Have you heard from Sam?”  
  
“Yes, I spoke with him a short while ago. They arrived safely at Rowena’s and she is helping them look for a possible cure. He did ask that I phone him when you woke up. I really should go and do that now.”  
  
Panic laced through Dean and his hand shot out to grasp hold of Cas’ arm, “Don’t go.”  
  
Cas looked from Deans face to his hand, and back again, “You need to rest Dean.”  
  
“I, uh, I can, well I can rest with you in here. You don’t need to leave.”  
  
“But I don’t want to disturb you whilst I speak with Sam.”  
  
“You won’t disturb me Cas. I promise. I, I just don’t want you to go. Please.” He looked up at Cas, hope thrumming through him as he gave Cas his best puppy eyes.  
  
“Very well Dean, if you are sure,” Cas glared at him, but there was no heat in it, just fond exasperation and Dean knew he had won, “but, you need to get back into bed.”  
  
Dean scrambled to obey, breaking out into another coughing fit as his body moved faster than his lungs could cope with. Cas handed him the remainder of the water, a scowl on his face, and Dean did his best to look sorry whilst still coughing. He drank the last of the water and settled back under the covers. He patted the bed next to him and watched as Cas glanced between the bed and the chair.   
  
“Please.”  
  
Cas sighed, but sat on the bed regardless, “I don’t want to disturb your rest Dean.”  
  
“It’s fine Cas. You won’t disturb me,” Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ arm and dragged him down so he was resting against the headboard, “just want you near is all.”  
  
Whether it was the fever or just Dean having had enough of dancing around his feelings for once he wasn’t sure, but as soon as Cas was settled Dean slid down in bed and rested his head on Cas’ stomach. He felt the sharp intake of breath that Cas took and froze. Worried he had pushed things too far he quietly asked, “Is this ok?”  
  
The fear started to rise again as it took what seemed forever for Cas to respond, but eventually he heard a, “Yes Dean. Very ok,” before Cas’ fingers started to run through his hair. Dean relaxed his body and hummed quietly to himself.   
He was ill, cursed at that, he could allow himself to take this comfort from Cas whilst he could get it, he knew it wouldn’t last forever, but boy did it feel damn good.  
  
They stayed in that position, Cas idly stroking Dean’s hair as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He dialled Sam and put him on speaker phone. Dean tilted his head and smiled up at Cas. He was so comfy, if being cursed meant he could have this, well he hoped maybe Ro wouldn’t be able to find a cure. He snuggled back into Cas as he heard Sam answer his phone.  
  
_“Hey Cas. How’s Dean?”  
  
_“I’m real good Sammy.” Dean chipped in sleepily.  
  
_“Oh hey Dean. Sorry I thought it was Ca_s _ringing me.”  
  
_“It was me Sam. Have you managed to find anything in your research?”  
  
Sam chuckled, _“I should have guessed I suppose. Well, anyway, Rowena may have found something. It’s actually good you’re there with Cas, Dean. Do you remember anything about the curse? Like whether the witch said anything specific…”_  
  
Dean listened as Sam trailed off, “I don’t really remember Sam. Everything is kinda fuzzy, but something abou-about, um…”  
  
Cas sat up slightly, jostling Dean, “What is it Dean? It may help.”  
  
Dean buried his face in Cas’ stomach, he had wanted to avoid this but he guessed that he really should have known it would end up here. He felt Cas squeeze his shoulder and reluctantly he looked up at him. It had to be the haziness of the fever but the small smile on Cas’ face was filled with fondness, and maybe… but no, Dean couldn’t let himself think there was anything more to that smile. He shifted so he could speak again.  
  
“The bitch said that, um, shit, that myangelwastheonlyonewhocouldhelp.” It came out in one long breath resulting in a coughing fit that had Cas putting the phone down and patting, then rubbing his back till it had subsided before going back to stroking his hair.  
  
_“What was that Dean?”   
  
_Sam sounded exasperated and Dean just wanted to hide away again, but he knew Cas had heard him perfectly so what did it matter now?   
  
“I said she said that only my angel could help me. Whatever the fuck that means?”  
  
He listened as muffled voices came through the speaker. After a few minutes of nobody speaking to him directly he started to relax again. It felt so good having Cas looking after him like this. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into a light slumber.  
  
Sam’s voice when it came back clearly didn’t drag him back to full wakefulness but he could still grasp the majority of what was being said.  
  
_“So Rowena thinks that it sounds like a “True Love Fairytale Curse” and…”  
  
_The phone went quite as Cas scrambled to turn the speakerphone off, “It’s just me now Sam. I believe Dean has fallen asleep.”  
  
Dean remained still and quiet, his heart pounding so hard he thought he might be having an actual heart attack on top of everything else.   
  
“What would it take Sam?”  
  
“I don’t know Sam. Wouldn’t that need to be a mutual…”  
  
“Yes I understand what you are telling me. But don’t those cures require both parties to be in love?”  
  
Now Dean was definitely sure he was having a heart attack. He was going to die, not of the damn curse, it was going to be his heart breaking into a million pieces that killed him. Cas didn’t love him. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know that deep down, but now Cas had confirmed that he couldn’t help Dean because you had to love the person to break a true love curse, well that was pain like Dean had never known and it took all of his strength to not give himself away. He clenched his jaw, and his hands curled into tight fists. A few more minutes and hopefully Sam would be done talking to Cas and then, then what? God he felt like such an idiot.  
  
“Of course I will Sam. Ok. Yes, thank Rowena for me please?”  
  
“Yes. Speak to you soon Sam. Good night.”  
  
Cas ended the call and sighed deeply. Dean used the movement to fake waking up. He rubbed at his eyes hoping that it would conceal the unshed tears gathering there.  
  
“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Did they have any ideas?” he didn’t think he had ever been as proud of himself as he was in that moment to find that his voice didn’t shake.  
  
“No, not really. Sorry Dean. We will keep looking but hopefully it will just run its course,” Cas sounded weary and Dean’s heart fluttered sharply, “you should get some rest Dean. I will go back to the library and see if I can find anything I might have missed.”  
  
He could feel it happening, he needed Cas to leave now before he broke down in front of him, “Oh. Ok. I, yeh, that sounds sensible,” he pushed himself up and moved across his bed, turning his back on Cas he managed to choke out a thank you before clamping his jaw shut.  
  
Cas tugged the blankets up around Dean, “You’re welcome Dean. Just shout if you need me. I won’t be far ok?”  
  
Dean couldn’t bring himself to reply and the moment of silence stretched into oblivion before he heard his door click shut as Cas left him alone. If anyone ever found out he would blame it on the curse, but he knew the real reason he cried himself to sleep that night was because he had just lost the one thing he had ever truly loved.  
  
**********  
  
Cas paced around the bunker. He knew he couldn’t leave, but the nervous tension that had built during the phone call with Sam had him at breaking point, so he paced.  
  
There had to be some other way to break the curse. It wouldn’t get any worse thankfully, but without the cure it wouldn’t get any better. Dean would be immobilised permanently, there was no possible way he would be able to hunt if his current state remained the same.  
  
“SHIT” Cas shouted, the lights in the hallway flickering from the surge in energy.   
  
It had all gone wrong with just a few words from Sam – _“So Rowena thinks that it sounds like a “True Love Fairytale Curse” and from what she can puzzle out due to Dean’s symptoms it is going to take more than just a kiss to break the spell.”  
  
_Cas had of course asked what Sam had meant and Sam had explained that to break the curse it would need to be a full confession and consummation. It would probably need something powerful like Cas’ grace as well, he had said.   
The dread that filled Cas as Sam kept speaking was almost unbearable. How could they cure Dean now? Of course Cas loved Dean. He had loved Dean for many years, and he would continue to love Dean for a great many years to come, but although Cas was technically a genderless, multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent his body was very definitely male, and Dean for all intents and purposes was most definitely straight.   
Cas knew that Dean loved him as a brother, but unfortunately that wasn’t going to help them in this situation. A “True Love Curse” required, as its name suggests True Love to break it.  
  
Frustration at how ridiculous this whole thing was permeated through him. Did Dean even love anyone in that way? Lisa? Cassie? Some other woman from his past that Cas wasn’t even aware of. It felt like a lost cause and he knew he would need to find some way to explain all of this to Dean, but for the time being he needed to get his own errant emotions under control so he didn’t worry Dean unduly. He headed back to the library and even though he knew he wouldn’t find anything remotely useful he settled in to spend the remainder of the night researching.  
  
That was where Dean found him hours later. Head resting on an open book, oblivious to his friend stood in the door way.  
  
**********  
  
Eventually Dean managed to fall asleep. His dreams were full of Cas walking away from him. When he awoke many hours later it was to an insistent buzzing from his phone.  
  
Bleary eyed he attempted to focus on the overly bright screen. A bunch of text messages from Sam, and a few missed calls from both Sam and Jack. Without reading the messages he dialled Sam’s number. The ringing of the call seemed extremely loud in Dean’s very quiet room, he winced in pain when Sam answered, his voice seeming to boom out and reverberate around Dean’s skull.  
  
_“Dean? Are you ok?”  
  
_He tried to answer but his voice cracked, his throat was parched and all that came out was a raspy croak. He reached to his nightstand and downed the water that Cas must have left there for him.  
Trying again he was able to answer properly this time.  
  
“Hey Sammy. I was sleeping sorry. I’m fine though. Well, fine under the circumstances, Cas says you guys haven’t had much luck in finding a cure.” Even though he knew that wasn’t true he wasn’t sure what else he could say to his brother.  
  
_“That’s not true Dean. We have found a cure.”  
  
_Inflecting his voice with as much surprise as he could muster and trusting that his baby brother would inevitably interrupt him he asked, “You have? But Cas said…”  
  
Bingo – interrupting Moose to the rescue, _“I don’t know why he told you that Dean. I’m sorry. But we found the cure for you.”  
  
_“Well put me out of my misery then Sammy, what is it?” he braced himself for impact, knowing that hearing the full story from Sam would hammer it home that Cas didn’t love him.  
  
Sam explained what they had found, confirming Dean’s suspicions.  
  
_“…So it’s pretty simple really. A love confession and consummation of the relationship.”  
  
_“That’s great Sammy. Really. Thanks and all.”  
  
_“But?”  
  
_“But… I don’t have a true love.”  
  
_“What are you talking about Dean? Of course you do. I mean I know you and Cas haven’t spoken to each other about the ‘Profound Bond’ you have and how you feel for each other but it is pretty clear to everyone ever that you two are made for each other. Maybe this is the gentle shove in the right direction that you both need.”  
  
_Dean sucked in a ragged, rattling breath. Normally he would have fought his brother about him thinking that he loved Cas, but really what was the point anymore? “No Sam. I don’t,” if it hadn’t been for the fever Dean was sure he would never be so candid but he was tired and he really didn’t want to have this discussion with Sam, “I may love him but don’t you think if he loved me he would have told me that you had found a cure and not tried to fob me off with some excuse or other?”  
  
_“I really don’t understand why he did that Dean.”  
  
_“I do. HE. DOESN’T. LOVE. ME. SAM. That’s all there is to it.” He was so tired now, it was bad enough with the curse coursing through his body, but the emotional turmoil was starting to take its toll now as well. He just wanted to curl back up under the sheets and forget that the past few hours had ever happened. He could still feel the ghost of Cas’ fingers gently stroking through his hair. It was torture.  
  
He listened as muffled voices came through the phone, Sam must have covered the mic.   
  
“I’m gonna hang u…”  
  
_“Just, just talk to him Dean. Please. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, but Rowena just stated the very obvious – Cas probably feels like you do.”  
  
_“Would you stop speaking in riddles for once Sammy. What the fuck do you mean?”  
  
_“Cas probably thinks he can’t help you because there is no way you could love him back. Kinda makes sense really Dean. It’s not like you’re known for flaunting your bisexuality all over the place. I mean, come to think of it I don’t even think I know officially.”  
  
_Dean could hear the frown in Sam’s voice, “Fine bitch this is me coming out. You officially know now. Still don’t think it’s gonna help any. But if it’ll get y’all off my back I’ll talk to him.”  
  
_“Thanks Dean. I’m gonna go now. If we find anything else I’ll let ya know, but either way expect us home later tonight. Probably after 6, so you have a few hours till then. Not like we can stay away forever right? Just get this sorted with Cas please and you’ll be back to fighting strength by the time we get back.”  
  
_“Ok Sammy. Thanks. Thank Ro for me too. See you later.”  
  
He waited till Sam had ended the call before dropping his phone onto his nightstand and turning his back towards it. He pulled the sheets back up over himself and closed his eyes tightly. If he was going to confront Cas then he needed some more rest first.  
  
When he woke an hour or so later he didn’t really feel any better, or any better prepared for talking to Cas about this but he had said he would, so that’s what he was going to do.   
  
He shivered as he walked through the cold bunker. He had wrapped his blankets around him but they were of little help now. Not knowing where he would find Cas he poked his head through the door of Cas’ room, but there was no sign of the Angel. Next he tried the bathroom and as it was empty he decided now was as good a time as any to grab a quick wash and brush his teeth. It made him feel slightly better and he moved through the corridors with a bit more pep in his step now. He hit up the kitchen next, no sign of Cas there either, taking a few minutes out of his search he brewed some coffee and filled two mugs taking them with him. Being awake and alert would probably be beneficial for this conversation.  
  
The war room was next but again there was no sign of Cas. Dean was beginning to think that maybe he had bailed, maybe Cas had just fled the scene knowing there was nothing he could do for Dean and he struggled to keep a pitiful sob at bay. That sob broke through when he heard some paper rustling in the library and he spotted Cas’ bed head resting on an open book. He hadn’t left.   
Even if he didn’t love him, he still cared, he was still here. Something tight started to loosen in Dean’s chest.  
  
He walked quietly through to the library and put the coffee mugs down on the table where Cas was resting. He stood and watched his friend for a few moments, afraid of what was to come and how things would inevitably change. For what might be the last time he simply stood and admired Cas’ face. The dark hair, rumpled from rest and awry from being smooshed up against a big old book. His eyelashes fanning the tops of his cheeks. His mouth was parted slightly as he rested, his plush, pink lips, creased but not dry or chapped were so enticing to Dean. He had imagined how soft they would feel pressed against his own, so many times, but now it didn’t matter. He would never get to find out. It was such a rare sight to see Cas so unguarded that Dean’s heart clenched in his chest. God he was so gone on the guy. It was ridiculous. He was an Angel of the Lord for crying out loud. Dean held back another sob at that thought. How could he have been so stupid to go and fall head over heels for such an amazing being?  
  
He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, a barrier against the cold, and what was to come. Tentatively he reached down and lightly shook Cas’ shoulder, “Cas?”  
  
**********  
  
Cas startled awake, not that he had really been sleeping, it was just a very deep meditative state that he had slipped into.  


“Dean? Y-you’re awake? Are you ok?”  
  
Dean hummed at him, not speaking, before sliding a mug of coffee towards him.  
  
“Thank you Dean,” Cas smiled up at his friend as he picked the mug up and inhaled the dark aroma, “I should be looking after you though. Why are you up?”  
  
Dean shrugged a shoulder at him, “Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t know where you were so I came to find you. Found some coffee on the way.” His voice was small and timid and Cas hurt to hear him this way. He knew the curse must be affecting him badly and he wanted to help so much it was tearing him apart.   
  
“How are you feeling?” It was a safe question, or at least he thought it was.  
  
“I, uh, I spoke to Sam.”  
  
Cas all but choked on his coffee, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, which is an odd feeling to have when you don’t actually need to breathe, “Oh.” He dropped his eyes to the table, he couldn’t bear to see the look in Dean’s eyes as he stomped on his heart. How could he ever have been so damn foolish to fall in love with his very heterosexual best friend? “I’m sorry Dean. I, um, well I know you don’t feel the same for me as I do for you. If it will make things easier I will leave when Sam returns.”  
  
“What? Why would I want you to leave Cas? I mean, I know it won’t be easy, but I promise I can control myself. I, you won’t, well um, I will do my best to make it so that nothing changes ok? Just because you don’t love me back doesn’t mean I want you to leave.” Dean was babbling and it took a few seconds for what he said to sink in.  
  
Confusion racing through him, he slowly asked, “Don’t love you back Dean? What do you mean?”  
  
“I, shit Cas this is hard for me sorry,” Dean wiped a hand down his face and stared at his mug. Cas reached out as though to comfort him but managed to stop himself before making contact, “I mean that just because I’m in love with you doesn’t mean that I’m going to start acting differently, or pressuring you or something, you don’t have to leave. Hell I have been in love with you for years now and I haven’t acted on it. So I’m just saying you don’t need to leave because of this, because I will do whatever I can to make it so this doesn’t change things. I don’t want you to leave man. You’re my best friend.” Dean’s voice cracked on the last few words but Cas barely heard it through the hammering of his heart.  
  
“Y-you love me?”  
  
“I’m sorry Cas. I know this isn’t what you want.”  
  
“You love me? Me?”  
  
Dean’s head flew up, frustration marring his features, “Dammit Cas. Yes. I love you. Can you please stop asking me. This hurts.”  
  
“You love me,” there was no question in his voice this time, only a slow, dawning, realisation.  
  
“Yes Cas.” Dean sighed deeply.  
  
Cas reached out and placed his hand on Deans left shoulder covering the place where his handprint used to be. He let out a small whimper as Dean’s green eyes landed on his, they looked full of sorrow and Cas couldn’t stand it, “Dean Winchester. You are an idiot.”  
  
“Jeez Cas. You sure know how to kick a guy whilst he’s down don’t ya?”  
  
“I mean, sorry, but you are an idiot Dean. I have loved you from the first moment I saw your soul shining out in Hell. I have been _in love _with you for oh I don’t know at least eight years.”  
  
“I, what?”   
  
Cas chuckled as he watched Dean’s face go through a myriad of emotions, finally settling on something akin to shock.  
  
“You love me too?”  
  
“Yes Dean. More than I could ever truly express.”  
  
“For real? You aren’t just saying this to make me feel better? Shit, I’m not dreaming am I?”  
  
“No Dean. This is very real, and very true.”  
  
“And eight years you say?”  
  
“At least. Yes.”  
  
“Well shit. We are a couple of dumbasses aren’t we.”  
  
Cas chuckled again, “I prefer less dumb, less ass…”  
  
“So just a couple?” Dean’s voice dropped quiet, almost shy.  
  
“I would like that very much Dean. If you are amenable to that of course? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for. I know, well I know my body isn’t something you wou…”  
  
Dean cut him off, “Dammit Cas how do you not see it? You’re gorgeous. Your body is perfect the way it is. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”  
  
“You wouldn’t prefer it if it was a female form?”  
  
“Look ok, I will admit that over the years I have wondered. I would probably have hit on you so many times in the first month of knowing you that you would have been sick of me and we wouldn’t be where we are today,” Dean’s lips quirked up in a half smirk, half shy smile, it was an odd but endearing look, “But nah. You, as you are right now, get my motor revving just fine Cas. I’m more attracted to you than I have ever been to anybody else my whole life and I have spent so many years being terrified of that fact, and not just because you’re a ‘guy’ but because you’re a freakin’ Angel man. You’re this grand thing, and I’m just a lowly human. It scared me every damn day that you would eventually realise I wasn’t worth all the trouble.”  
  
Dean stumbled to a stop, seemingly he had run out of steam after his confession. Cas sat slack jawed, he didn’t feel equipped to respond in words, there just weren’t enough of them to do Dean justice. Cautiously, still afraid that Dean might bolt at any moment, he stood on shaky limbs. His breath was almost as ragged as Deans.   
  
“You love me,” a beatific smile broke out on his face, “You really love me. Dean I’m going to kiss you now and if you don’t want me to then you had better stop me because I feel that once I kiss you I won’t ever want to stop.”  
  
He inched closer to Dean, his heart was pounding so wildly he felt that it might explode. Crowding into Deans space he tilted his head slightly to look up into Dean’s eyes. He felt relief at seeing his own love reflected back to him. Leaning in he tentatively brushed his lips against Dean’s, even now he would give Dean the chance to back away if he decided he wanted to.  
  
He gasped as Dean pressed closer, the blanket slipped from around Dean’s shoulders as his arms came up to wrap around Cas. This was more than Cas had ever dared to dream of, to hope for, and his senses were whirling. He gripped Dean’s t-shirt as the kiss deepened, feeling Dean’s tongue slide along the seam of his own lips had his knees buckling but he opened up to the feeling regardless. He wanted more. He wanted it all. Gently copying Dean’s movements he slid his tongue out to meet Dean’s, the slide of them together felt better than anything he had experienced in his whole existence up to this point, he could get used to this, to the feel and the taste of Dean. The sudden pressure as Dean closed his lips around his tongue and sucked caused an embarrassingly loud moan to bubble up, Dean swallowed the sound down and Cas had to break the kiss to desperately suck in air. He leant his forehead against Dean’s, whispering his name over and over like a prayer.  
  
**********  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean…”  
  
He could just make out Cas whispering his name over and over again through the rushing of blood that was coursing through his veins. He was ruined. Utterly ruined. One simple kiss with Cas had ruined him for anyone else. Even if Cas decided he didn’t want him, he would never be able to settle for anyone else. Cas was it for him.  
  
He tilted Cas’ chin up and kissed him softly once more before pulling away.  
  
“Cas. Th-that was,” words were never really his forte, from a young age he had been conditioned to push aside any kind of emotion that could make him vulnerable and right now he felt more vulnerable than ever before but he knew he needed to find those words now, “that was awesome. I love you so damn much.”  
  
Huffing out a shy, quivering breath he steeled himself to look at Cas. He felt his body fill with warmth as he saw the look of adoration on Cas’ face. His normally brilliant and vibrant blue eyes were alight, shining with barely contained grace, his face was soft, the small fond smile that Dean loved graced his features. He looked happy, and more than that he looked content, at peace, like he had finally found where he belonged and Dean could do nothing but beam at that. He had made Cas feel that way, and that was the best feeling in the world.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“More than alright Dean. I’m in love and it feels amazing.”   
  
The next thing to tumble out of Cas’ mouth surprised Dean, a full on school girl giggle.   
He couldn’t help but laugh a little himself. He had never felt so good. He pulled Cas in for another kiss, his arms sliding around his neck and his fingers working their way into Cas’ hair. He moaned slightly at feeling the soft silkiness he found there and vowed that he would find any way he could to be able to run his fingers through that hair every single day for the rest of his life.   
They stood locked in their embrace oblivious to the world passing them by until Dean had to break away, a long, drawn out, rattling cough causing him to double over in pain.   
Cas rubbed his back and Dean felt some of his grace seeping into him, a warmth spreading throughout his body. It helped to ease the pain somewhat but it wasn’t enough and it made him think back to the conversation he had had with Sammy.  
  
“Cas. Um. Did Sam give you all the details about the cure?”  
  
“Yes he did. A full love confession and consummation.”  
  
“Ok. Good. That’s good. Right.” Dean stumbled over his words unsure of how to ask for what he needed. He didn’t want to rush things. Out of all the times he had imagined how their first time would go, using it to end a curse was not what he had wanted.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to rush you Dean, and I must admit I am a little scared that once the curse is gone you will realise that I’m not worth your time. But although I love you despite the curse, I would rather see you well again even if it means the end to this.”  
  
Dean reached out to caress Cas’ face and he smiled when Cas leant into it, snuggling into his hand, “That’s not gonna happen Cas. These feelings were here long before the curse and I can guarantee they will be here long after. You’re it for me Cas. You have been for a very long time.”  
  
“I love you too Dean. I, I’m ready if you are. If you’re sure about this.”  
  
“I’ve never been surer about anything in my life,” he reached out with his free hand, taking hold of Cas’ shirt and tugging, “Come here.”  
  
He pulled Cas into him once more, their lips coming together softly whilst his hands scrabbled at the buttons on Cas’ shirt. So many buttons, he grunted in frustration and the next thing he knew his fingers were dancing over bare skin. He pulled away and looked at Cas in shock, “Wha???”  
  
“Oh, I thought you might like the help. Sorry.” Cas was standing there, all clothing bar his boxers had been magicked away and Dean knew he must have looked like a love sick fool gaping at the Adonis in front of him.  
  
“Don’t be sorry man, that was awesome,” his smile grew as he took in the miles of tanned skin in front of him, “damn Cas look at you. You are fucking delectable.”  
  
“I don’t kno-o-o oooh,” he cut Cas’ argument off as he latched onto Cas’ left nipple, his teeth grazing softly over the hardened nub followed by a soothing swipe of his tongue, “Deeaannnn.”  
  
Dean chuckled lowly at Cas’ reaction. Reaching up he pinched Cas’ right nipple between his fingers and he felt the full body shudder it caused. He had been half hard since the first tentative press of Cas’ lips to his, but the way Cas was reacting and the noises he was making had him barrelling towards being the hardest he was sure he had ever been. It was so fast it was almost painful. He moved his hand from Cas’ nipple, sliding it down across his ribs and round his side to his back so he could pull him in closer.  
  
Letting go of the nipple he had between his teeth, he flung his head back, “Oh fuuucck,” a breathy moan escaped his lips as he felt Cas’ erection brush up against his.  
He rolled his hips slightly and was excited to receive a similar reaction from Cas at the contact. Grabbing the back of Cas’ head he dragged him in for a hard and messy kiss. Their tongues gliding together even as he ground his erection against Cas’ length again and again.  
  
“Mmmmmff,” Cas’ hands pushed at his shoulders but it just made him hold on tighter.  
  
“Dean…too ma…” Cas was wriggling now, trying to get away and it was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. He let go of Cas and scurried backwards.  
  
“I’m sorry Cas. Did I hur…”  
  
“You have too,” Cas gulped in a big breath, “too many clothes on Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed at himself, relief flooding his senses, “Oh thank fuck for that. I thought you had changed your mind or something.”  
  
Cas took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled him back in with it before yanking it up over his head, “Never Dean. I’m yours, for as long as you will have me.”  
  
“Mmmm good, ‘cause I don’t plan on letting you go ever.” He nuzzled into the crook of Cas’ neck, peppering kisses across his skin as he moved down. He shucked his pants and underwear on the way and hissed quietly when the cold air hit his flushed cock. Moving back slightly he grinned at Cas’ and gestured towards his boxers, “your turn.”  
  
Cas hooked his fingers into his waistband and tantalisingly slowly slid his boxers down his legs. Dean watched enraptured as the final piece of cloth disappeared. He almost choked on air when Cas stood upright, his eyes trained on Cas’ cock as it bobbed now that it was free from its confines. He wasn’t quite as long as Dean, but he was definitely thicker and Dean was salivating at the mere thought of having Cas inside him. His own cock growing impossibly harder at the imagined sensations.  
  
“Fuck me Cas,” he blushed as the words left his mouth unbidden.  
  
“That is very much the plan Dean.”  
  
As though those words were a trigger Dean found himself wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck and jumping. Thankfully Cas quickly realised what he was doing and he managed to get his hands under Deans ass cheeks before he could drop back to the floor. Dean moaned loudly as he was hoisted up, his cock rubbing between their bodies, pre-cum smearing their skin. A bolt of arousal shot through him when he felt Cas’ cock jump against his ass.  
  
He cried out when Cas’ lips latched onto his skin just above his right nipple, the pressure of Cas sucking a bruise into his skin was almost too much to bear and he bucked his hips searching for any friction he could get.  


Cas’ fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ass cheeks as he moved against him causing another bolt of arousal to flood him. This felt better than anything he had ever experienced and they hadn’t even done anything yet.  
  
“Table.”  
  
“Hmm, what?”  
  
“Table Cas. I, I need you to touch me but you gotta put me down first.”  
  
Cas didn’t respond, other than to turn them around so he could lay Dean gently down on the table. Dean unwrapped his legs from around Cas when he felt the solid surface underneath him but the loss of contact was unacceptable and he reached up to pull Cas down into another filthy kiss. He gripped Cas’ hand and guided it to his cock, now as hard as steel. He sighed happily as Cas wrapped his long, thick fingers around him in a tight but not painful grip. Cas stroked Deans cock, once, twice, three times before Dean reached out and gripped his wrist tight.  
  
“I’m so fucking close Cas. I need you inside me. I wanna cum on your cock.”  
  
Cas’ voice shook, “Ok Dean. Ok I can, I can do that.”  
  
Dean tilted his head up off the table to look at Cas. Cas’ face was flushed, his lips were swollen and a deep pink from where Dean had been sucking and biting them, and his lovely blue eyes were almost fully black, his pupils blown wide with so much lust it punched another moan out of Dean, “Fuck you’re beautiful Cas.” He reached his hand out to stroke through Cas’ hair and hummed happily when Cas once again leaned into the touch.  
  
Scooting down the table a little he wrapped his legs round Cas again and tugged him in closer, both of them moaning in unison when their erections slid together. Dean tugged Cas down for another kiss, he was one hundred percent sure he would never ever get tired of feeling those plush lips move against his, it was bliss. Cas rolled his hips forward and he rocked his body up into Cas’ chasing the friction Cas had caused. They moved together slowly at first, kissing each other deeply as their mutual pleasure mounted. The familiar heat of an impending orgasm started to build in his gut, coiling warmth throughout him and it took every ounce of resolve he had to hold it off, “Caasss, ungh, fuck Cas. I, I’m too- I’m too close. Need yo- need you inside me please.”  
  
Cas pulled back slightly and Dean marvelled at the way his body was trembling. He was in awe that he was the one who got to see Cas like this. His normal composure completely vanished. He looked close to tipping over the edge and Dean loved it.  
  
He smiled lazily as Cas’ fingers traced a quivering line down the underside of his cock and over his balls, the touch was soft and gentle, reverent almost and although it felt so good it wasn’t enough to have him falling over the edge. He sucked in a breath as Cas’ fingers grazed over his hole, this was it, this was where he was, “Oh shit. Cas stop.” His eyes that had slipped closed whilst Cas was touching him suddenly sprung open. Cas snapped his hand back and Dean whimpered at the loss he felt. “No. No. Don’t stop. Just stop, a second. We, we need lube.” The words fell from his mouth in a rush. He didn’t like the broken look on Cas’ face and needed it gone now, “I don’t want you to stop Cas, sorry. I, fuck, it feels so fucking good, I just forgot we need lube.”  
  
Cas broke out into a shy smile, “I could use my grace? If, if you like?”  
  
Dean sighed dramatically, “Fuck Cas. That is the best idea. Damn you’re amazing.”  
  
Dean watched as Cas returned to his ministrations, his head thumped back on the table as Cas’ fingers circled his hole once more. This time he felt Cas pour his grace into the touch and he revelled in the sensation of it as it loosened his muscles and slicked his passage. He ground down on Cas’ hand and the tip of his middle finger slipped easily inside, “More. Please.” He asked breathlessly.  
  
Cas complied and Dean cried out in pleasure as the whole digit slid inside him, “More.” He demanded. He wanted Cas to split him open.  
  
Cas withdrew his finger, and this time when he plunged in it was with three fingers and the addition of more grace. Dean jerked as the pleasure roiled through him. His cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum across his stomach and when Cas leaned down and lapped it up he almost came from the sight of it.  
  
“You taste…”  
  
“Let me guess, like molecules?” Dean twitched an eyebrow up at Cas.  
  
“No. You taste good. A little salty. It’s nice, I like that I can actually taste you.”  
  
Dean laid back down, smiling at that.   
  
“I want to try something. Do you mind?”  
  
“You can try whateve… OH FUCKING HELL.” Dean jerked as he felt Cas’ tongue piston into his hole, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, unngghhh CASSSSS.” He scrabbled to get hold of his knees and pull them up, exposing his hole even more, “Oh fuck Cas. That’s…FUCCCCKKKKKK.”  
  
His breathing was erratic and his heart was hammering wildly, nobody had ever even wanted to eat him out before and it was possibly the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. Cas’ tongue was warm, and wet, and rigid and it felt so good as he moved it back and forth inside Dean. He could feel his orgasm hurtling towards him but he was determined to hold it off as long as he could because if his tongue felt this amazing he really wanted to feel Cas’ cock inside him. Reaching down he tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair and tugged, he didn’t want to hurt Cas but he needed him to stop what he was doing before it was over all too soon.  
  
Thankfully Cas got the message and he slowly drew his tongue out of Dean, humming happily as he did, “You really taste very good Dean.”  
  
Barely able to form coherent words anymore Dean just uttered a quiet, “I’m ready. Please Cas.”  
  
Cas wasted no time in lining himself up, the blunt head of his cock resting against Dean’s hole. As Dean felt a little bit more grace flood into him he pushed down and Cas slipped easily inside him. They both groaned at the sensation.   
Cas felt so large inside him. He felt so utterly full and it was everything. Everything in his life had led him to this point and it was like he could feel the universe expanding inside of him.   
He let go of his knees and reached towards Cas with grabby hands, he needed Cas’ skin on his. Cas leant down and Dean wrapped his arms around his neck as Cas did the same, he wrapped his legs around the small of Cas’ back and he pulled. He pulled Cas into him. He pulled him in so deep, deeper than he thought could be possible and when Cas’ cock brushed over his prostate he howled. Pleasure like nothing he had ever experienced coursed through him.   
  
Cas rolled his hips causing him to brush against his prostate again and again and all Dean could do was hold on for dear life. Whilst Cas was grinding deep inside him another sensation started to wind its way through his body and he instinctively knew that it was Cas’ grace.   
He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Cas’ true form was shining through, the light was bleeding through his eyelids as it was. He could feel soft touches all over his body, tantalising touches. Light, and warmth, and what felt like feathers trailed over his skin, as grace trailed throughout his body. Cas was all encompassing. He was wrapped from head to toe in pure energy and it zipped through his veins like lightning. His orgasm hurtled towards him at the speed of light as Cas’ assault on his prostate never faltered.  
  
As he got closer to release he realised he was chanting, “I love you. I love you. I love you…” against Cas’ ear and he could feel Cas’ constant reply reverberating throughout his body.   
One more well positioned thrust against his prostate had his release exploding from within. His body shuddered with not only the shock waves of his own orgasm, but Cas’ as well. He felt it is Cas flooded him with his cum, and as his grace poured out of him into Dean, Dean got a glimpse of what it felt like to be an Angel. To be larger and more powerful than he could imagine being.   
He realised, somewhat detached from reality, that all the lights in the bunker had exploded and the red alert alarm was blaring but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.  
  
Gingerly he cracked an eyelid open, it was no longer blindingly bright but Cas still remained in his true form albeit a bit smaller than the Chrysler Building and Dean leaned back slightly to take him in. He watched enraptured as the faint ghost of Cas’ true form shrank and disappeared until all that was left was his human body aglow with grace.   
  
He tipped his head forward and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ nose, “Wow,” he released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, “that was amazing Cas.” Laughter bubbled up as he looked at Cas’ blissed out face, “D’ya think you could shut that alarm down?”  
  
As everything went silent he smiled at Cas, “Thank you Cas.”  
  
“You’re welcome Dean. How are you feeling?”  
  
Dean had forgotten about the curse in the midst of so much pleasure but now he thought about it he felt fine. He took a big breath in and grinned when he didn’t break out into a coughing fit, “I feel amazing. Better than ever in fact.”  
  
“So the curse is gone?”  
  
“Yup. Seems like it,” Dean kissed Cas once more before sighing, “as much as I don’t want to let you go right now, we ought to get cleaned up before Sam and Jack get home. Sam said they would be back just after 6. Don’t suppose ya know what time it is?”  
  
Cas pulled away, a slight frown on his face, “I don’t want to let you go now Dean.”  
  
“I know babe, neither do I, but we need to get cleaned up, and hey it’s not like it’s that long till we get to go to bed and do it all over again right?”  
  
Cas’ smile at that was blinding, “You mean it?”  
  
“Of course I do doofus. Pretty sure you’re stuck with me now. I never wanna let you go.”  
  
“Ok, come on then,” Cas pulled out of Dean’s grasp and with a wave of his hand he had them both clean and dressed again instantly, “better?” he asked.  
  
“I love you Cas,” Dean grinned at him, “I’m just gonna grab my phone, see if Sam has been in touch again, won’t be a minute.”  
  
Dean jogged down to his bedroom and picked his phone up from the nightstand. Turning it on he noticed that he had had multiple messages from Sam.  
  
_“DUDE…”  
  
“SERIOUSLY DUDE…”  
  
“I’m taking Jack for ice cream.”  
  
“I’m scarred. I don’t ever want to see that again.”  
  
“You know you have a bedroom right?”  
  
“Jack won’t quit asking me what you guys were doing.”  
  
“I’m gonna kill you Dean. You and Cas. I didn’t sign up for this shit.”  
  
“You and Cas need to speak to Jack about this because I’m not doing it.”  
  
“I guess congratulations are in order though Jerk.”  
  
“I can’t believe we fucking walked in on you and Cas bumping uglies.”  
  
“We’re on our way home now. You’d better be done.”  
  
_“CAS. BABE.” Dean shouted as he headed back to the library, “We uh, might be in trouble. Sam is pretty pissed at us.”  
  
“Yes. I know Dean.”  
  
Deans head snapped up at the tone of Cas’ voice and the first thing he saw was his brother glaring at both of them, “Oh hey Sammy. You’re home.”  
  
**********  
  
**_AN HOUR BEFORE_**  
  
“Do you think Dean is better now Sam?”  
  
“I dunno Jack. I hope so, but you never know with my brother. He can be too stubborn for his own good sometimes. I just hope he has at least talked to Cas.”  
  
“Me too Sam. I thought that they were already a romantic couple. They should be. They love each other.” Jack’s voice was small and sad and Sam’s heart hurt for him. At least he hadn’t had to endure the years of sexual tension between the two idiots.   
  
“Come on, let’s go see what the damage is.”  
  
“Damage?” Jack tilted his head in a gesture that was so very Cas like it made Sam chuckle.  
  
“It’s just a turn of phrase Jack. Hopefully there isn’t any actual damage.”  
  
“Oh. Ok. I’m going to go in then.” Jack pulled the door of the bunker open and the first thing Sam noticed was a blindingly bright light.  
  
He pulled his gun, even as he used his other arm to shield his eyes, “What the fuck?” he mumbled under his breath, “Jack be careful.”  
  
“It’s ok Sam. It is Castiel’s true form. He is wrapped around Dean,” Jack placed his hand on Sam’s arm, “Here look.”  
  
Sam moved the arm shielding his eyes, the light was still insanely bright but he could make out shapes now, and, oh, oh no, oh dear god. That was not what he wanted to see, or hear come to think of it. He wrapped his free hand around Jacks and tugged him back towards the door, “Come on kid, let’s go get some ice cream yeh?”  
  
“Why? What’s wrong Sam? You are really pale.”  
  
“I’m fine Jack. I think we need to give them a bit longer to work things out though.”  
  
“Oh. Ok. Do you think we should help?”  
  
Closing the door behind them Sam looked at Jack in horror, “NOOO,” he shouted and Jack flinched, “Sorry. No trust me they don’t need our help. Come on we can come back in another hour or so. Fingers crossed they will be finished then.”  
  
“Ok,” Jack shrugged his shoulders, “Can I get chocolate ice cream please?”  
  
“You can have whatever ice cream you want Jack,” he said as he started his car back up and sped away from the bunker, “any flavour you fancy.”


End file.
